Sobrevivendo
by Ywoolly
Summary: Quando ele achou que não ficaria sozinho no mundo, aquilo que mais prezava lhe foi arrancado. BRONZE no I Challenge Draco Malfoy, do Fórum 6V.


Disclaimer: Personagens de autoria da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os uso para meu prazer individual.

* * *

**Sobrevivendo**

"_We've learned to run from__  
__Anything uncomfortable__  
__We've tied our pain below__  
__And no one ever has to know__  
__That inside we're broken__  
__I try to patch things up again__  
__To calm my tears and kill these fears"_

(Miracle – Paramore)

Draco estranhou ao ver de longe o chalé no escuro. Algo deveria estar errado: Ginevra sempre gostava de tudo aceso durante a noite. Apressou o passo até que chegou próximo o suficiente para perceber que a porta estava levemente aberta. Em um movimento sutil e rápido ele retirou a varinha do bolso interno do sobretudo que usava. Entrou em silêncio no chalé.

Mesmo no escuro ele pôde perceber os sinais de luta pela sala: o sofá virado, a mesa quebrada e os objetos espalhados por todos os cantos. Com cuidado, Draco atravessou a sala e entrou no corredor que dava para a pequena suíte, o banheiro social e um pequeno quarto de hóspedes – que jamais chegaram a ter devido ao status de "fugitivos" em que se encontravam há quase um ano. O quarto de hóspedes e o banheiro social estavam com as portas fechadas, porém a suíte, onde ele e Ginevra dormiam, estava com a porta aberta.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto um cheiro fraco e característico de ferrugem presente no sangue. O quarto era iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do luar que penetrava através do vidro da janela. Cuidadosamente ele examinou o cômodo, mas nada encontrou. Onde deveria estar Ginevra? E respondendo sua própria pergunta ele virou-se para o banheiro da suíte que tinha a porta praticamente aberta. Sentiu medo antes mesmo de saber o que poderia estar ali dentro. Sentiu um medo como apenas sentira uma vez em toda a sua vida: quando ele e sua família foram ameaçados por Voldemort, que mesmo morto, ainda tinha Comensais da Morte maníacos agindo em seu nome e matando todos aqueles que consideravam culpados pela morte de seu lorde.

Sua mão tocou a maçaneta fria e empurrou a porta vagarosamente. O que viu fez sua expressão mudar do medo para o desespero: Ginevra estava caída entre a banheira e o vaso sanitário coberta de sangue, que saía de um corte grande e profundo em sua garganta. Draco correu ao seu encontro. Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao corpo, sem saber o que fazer. Agarrou a ruiva e posicionou-a em seu colo com cuidado. Os cabelos dela misturavam-se à cor do sangue facilmente e Draco os afastou de seu rosto.

A culpa invadiu-o avassaladoramente. Ele a deixara sozinho grande parte da tarde e início da noite enquanto fora à cidade mais próxima comprar os suprimentos de que necessitariam para o próximo mês. Lágrimas pesadas caíram por sua face enquanto ele beijava a testa da ruiva com carinho e dor.

De repente tudo mudou e ele se viu num campo escuro e sombrio, que reconheceu como sendo a Floresta Proibida. No meio de uma clareira encontrava-se Ginevra. O corte em seu pescoço não passava de um simples arranhão. Não havia sangue algum nela e, diferente das roupas de trouxa que ela usava quando ele a encontrou no banheiro, agora ela usava um belo vestido verde-claro esvoaçante – a cor que ela mais gostava e melhor a vestia, segundo ele.

- Ah, Draco, por que me deixou sozinha? Por que não me socorreu? Porque não estava lá quando precisei? Por que me deixou morrer? Eu o amo – sua voz era quase etérea demais, quase fantasmagórica. Uma fina lágrima rolava por sua face.

Sobressaltado, Draco acordou sentando-se reto na cama. A respiração ofegante, o coração acelerado e o suor pingando de cada poro de sua pele. Os cabelos que facilmente já se prendiam em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, estavam bagunçados e colados à sua testa, nublando sua visão. Levou as mãos pelo rosto e depois para os cabelos, afastando-os e jogando-os para trás. Ainda com as mãos nos cabelos ele fixou um ponto qualquer à sua frente. Seis meses desde a morte de Ginevra e ele ainda acordava no meio da noite com os sonhos que reviviam aquela em que a encontrara morta com o acréscimo da alucinação de sua mente doentia e cheia de remorso e culpa.

Esperou alguns segundos até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. No movimento de abaixar as mãos, ele parou ao notar a Marca Negra em seu braço. Não mais que uma sombra, mas sempre ali para lembrá-lo de seu passado, Sempre ali para lembrá-lo de que outros com a mesma marca mataram a única pessoa que ele amou verdadeiramente. Inclinando-se até o criado-mudo, ele pegou o porta-retrato que continha a única foto dele com Ginevra. A foto nem ao menos se mexia, uma vez que era trouxa. Fora tirada dois meses após eles terem decidido fugir e viverem juntos. Mas eles não fugiam apenas da reprovação de suas famílias; fugiam daqueles que queriam matá-lo e a ela por estar com ele. Haviam encontrado esse chalé numa região rural e lá se instalaram. A foto fora tirada apenas uma semana após terem ido morar lá, num pequeno parque de diversões trouxa. Ginevra estava radiante naquele dia, ele se lembrava perfeitamente. O sorriso da ruiva valia mais do que qualquer quantia de galeões poderia pagar.

Deixando o porta-retrato ao seu lado na cama, ele se inclinou novamente, desta vez para pegar o maço de cigarros e a varinha. Ele fumava desde os dezesseis anos, mas apenas quando estava nervoso demais. Ultimamente ele vivia nervoso demais, amargurado demais, sozinho demais. Logo, os cigarros tornaram-se parte essencial de seu ser. Draco acendeu um cigarro com a varinha e levou-o à boca. Tragou profundamente enquanto sentia a nicotina penetrar cada célula de seu corpo. Uma ilusão de alívio o tomou.

Mas era apenas uma ilusão. Assim que o cigarro acabasse, o sentimento de solidão que há seis meses vinha sentindo o arrebataria novamente. Aquele desespero e amargura iriam tomar conta de si e ele se sentiria completamente infeliz. Nada iria conseguir fazê-lo se esquecer do quanto estava sozinho no mundo. Não tinha família, não tinha amigos e, a única pessoa que amava, agora estava morta. Era doloroso saber que se vivesse seria dessa forma. Às vezes ele preferia morrer e, assim, reencontrar todas as pessoas que ele amou. Talvez essa solidão agora fosse um castigo por tudo que ele já fizera em sua vida. E, se assim fosse, ele não sabia como iria suportar toa uma vida vivendo em um castigo.

A única coisa que o motivava a continuar a viver essa vida solitária e infeliz era a caça aos responsáveis pela morte de Ginevra. Uma sombra instalou-se em seu olhar vago. Ele encontraria e mataria os filhos da mãe lentamente, com excesso de dor. Os assassinos da sua ruiva iriam implorar pela morte. Pelo modo trouxa como Ginevra fora morta, ele sabia quem era o principal culpado. Era atrás de seu "ex-colega de profissão" que Draco concentrava seu objetivo de vida. E só descansaria quando, pelas próprias mãos, ele vingasse a morte de Ginevra e da sua própria vida. Porque ele não tinha mais uma vida desde o momento em que sua vida fora-lhe arrancada de forma tão brutal.

O cigarro acabou e ele se sentiu mais relaxado. Olhando mais uma vez para a foto que tanto prezava ele finalmente se deitou. Há seis meses ele teria uma noite de amor e carinho, agora ele tinha uma noite fria e solitária. Suspirando ele se rendeu ao sono novamente. Fechou os olhos decidido a dormir e esquecer tudo, ou pelo menos tentar esquecer. E, como em todas as noites nos últimos seis meses, a última imagem em sua mente consciente era de Ginevra sorrindo para ele e dizendo-lhe o quanto o amava para toda a eternidade.

E, durante seu sono, ele sempre a respondia em murmúrios, mesmo sem ter noção disso:

- Eu também te amo, minha ruiva. _Meu amor._

_

* * *

__Quase não escrevo algo assim tão dramático. Comentem, por favor.  
bjs. _


End file.
